


Vid: Infinity

by violace



Series: vids by violace [22]
Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: That we may fall in loveevery time we open up our eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



> **Content notes:** bright flashes, footage of a large but friendly spider-like creature  
>  **Music:** "Sun" by Sleeping At Last

  


**Lyrics**

With golden string  
our universe was clothed in light.  
Pulling at the seams,  
our once barren world now brims with life,  
that we may fall in love  
every time we open up our eyes.  
I guess space, and time,  
takes violent things, angry things  
and makes them kind.

“We are the dust of dust.”  
“We are the apple of God’s eye.”  
“We are infinite as the universe we hold inside.”

“Infinity times infinity.”  
“Infinity times infinity times infinity.”  
“Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity.”  
“Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right…”

The dust of dust.  
We are the apple of God’s eye.  
We are infinite as the universe we hold inside.

“Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right.”

With golden string  
our universe was brought to life,  
that we may fall in love  
every time we open up our eyes.


End file.
